x3
by kesleyhalliwell
Summary: Set after "New Moon Rising". Tozillow is basically my dream ship, so this is a love story, filled with well, love.
1. Chapter 1: New Moon Waning

"_Wow_!"

"Really? I get a wow? It was really t-t-that good?"

"You get 10,000 'wows', my dear." Willow said, planting a kiss on her girlfriends forehead. "And a 'fantastic', and an 'oooh', and a damn-!"

"Vixen!" Tara laughed.

"You bet." The redhead purred and leaned in for a kiss. Mmmm, Tara lips. Best thing in the world. Scratch that, best thing in the universe. Y'know that one taste you just always want in your mouth? This was that taste. Minty, plump, delicious lips of goodness and- whoa! Tara's tongue has slipped into Willow's mouth, and Willow graciously massaged it with her own. Tara tongue! Even better!

The twosome parted and looked into each other's eyes. Both girls saw great power in the other. Willow's emerald with potential and strength while Tara's were blue and held mystery and experience. They were nude, and sprawled out on the bed, wrapped up in each other. Fornicators in love, there was no greater sight.

And then there were 3 loud knocks administered on the door.

"Don't answer." Willow stuck her bottom lip out. Tara bit it gently, which resulted in another steamy kiss.

Another knock. "Tara? You there?"

Willow sat bolt upright in the bed, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She knew that voice anywhere. It was monotonic and sincere. It was the type of voice that made you feel safe, like nothing could hurt you. Without a doubt, the voice belonged to Oz.


	2. Chapter 2: Uh oh!

**Chapter 2: Uh Oh!**

"It's Oz!" Willow whispers in almost a hiss. She scrambles out of the bed, her perky bosoms bouncing slightly.

Tara gets up as well, and she can't help but smirk at the sight. Her Willow was 101 pounds of sexy. She slides on pajama pants; Willow is still struggling with the sheets. She wraps up in her robe and approaches the door. Before opening she takes a deep breath, and then she turns the knob. And then there was Oz. A short man with short hair that was ruffled yet spiky. It was kind of hot in a way. Tara frowns at herself for thinking that. Baaaad Tara, she mentally scolds herself. She puts on a smile, "Hey Oz."

"Hi Tara." He returns the smile. "Listen, I never really got to apologize for scaring you and almost killing you… and I should because that's… bad and my point is I'm really sorry. I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

Tara furrows her brow and says "Well, Oz, it wasn't that bad. Apology accepted." She nods.

"Gladness." He sighs "And I also wanted to say thanks. Thanks for being there for Willow, and making her happy." His voice cracks slightly.

Willow yanks her foot out of the tangled bundle of sheets and hits her toe on the dresser. She clamps a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry.

Oz's ears perk up. "Willow?" He can smell her, it's overwhelming. She's in pain. Tara can feel it as well.

Willow the speedster quickly dresses herself in jeans and a kitty cat shirt.

"Willow?" Tara says.

"You okay?" Tara and Oz say in unison.

Everything gets quiet. At that moment Willow realizes how much they both care about her. Oz and Tara were so different, but so alike. They each loved Willow, unconditionally, and Willow felt that.

"Um, yes." She stands up and limps over to Tara. "Just the average stubbed toe."

Oz flinches. Not only can he smell what they had just done in here, but he also smells blood. "You're bleeding." He says. "Can I come in?" he asks Tara.

"O-of course." She nods. Together they move Willow to the best. "I've g-got some Band-Aids. I'll go get them." She walks into the bathroom.

"It's not that big of a deal." Willow shakes her head. "I've had worse."

"True." Oz tilts his head.

"Oz, what are you- um, I thought you were… leaving." She says, uncomfortable with the last word.

"I had to talk to Tara first." He mumbles, still looking at her. God, how he loved to just look at her.

"Oh." Willow replies.

Then Tara walks in carrying peroxide, a napkin, and one Scooby Doo Band-Aid. "L-lookit." She says holding up the Band-Aid, which had the Mystery Machine on it. "Scooby Band-Aid for a Scooby."

Willow and Oz chuckle lightly. "How cute." Willow says.

Tara hands Oz the peroxide and napkin. "Peroxide. Reminds me of Spike." Oz grins. Willow laughs, and Tara follows suit. "Be still." He says gently, gripping her foot and slowly pouring the liquid over the wound. It bubbles up, white as a stereotypical ghost. Willow closes her eyes real tight and squeezes Tara's hand. Tara brushes Willow's hair out of her face, caressing it in the process.

Oz dabs lightly with the napkin. Blood and other liquids seep through it. Then he sticks the Band-Aid around her toe. Her skin was so soft… "All better." He says.

"Yay." Willow says, opening her eyes and releasing her grip on Tara's hand. She frowns, the blood had went through the Band-Aid a bit. "Aw, the Mystery Machine's all bloody."

Tara rubbed her back while Oz said "I'm sure it's not the first time."

"Y-Yeah. With all the monsters they fought they probably had some blood on the van at s-s-some point." Tara chimes in.

"No doubt." Oz said.

"Well that's true." Willow accepted. "I bet it was bat blood."

"I'm sure it was." Tara and Oz say the same thing again.

There was a pause, but Willow broke the silence. "Gee, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were twins."

Neither of them laughed. Not even a smile.

"I better get going." Oz said, standing up. "Devon will wonder where I am."

"Oz?" Willow stood as well. "Can I see you tomorrow? At my place or something?"

Tara looked down uncomfortably. Oz blinked. He would love to see Willow, of course he would. Hiding his joy he said "Sure." In his monotonic voice and walked out. As soon as the door shut his face exploded into a grin.

"Tara." Willow said, sitting down next to her girlfriend and running her fingers through that silky blonde hair. "I just need to talk to him. I need more closure." She admitted.

"I understand." Tara said, still looking down.

"Tara, look at me." Their eyes met, and then everything was okay. "I will never stop loving you."

They embraced tightly. Willow kissed Tara's ears, cheeks, nose, and forehead before finally pressing her lips against Tara's.

When they pulled apart Tara caught her breath and said "I love you Miss Rosenberg."

Let's just say that those words earned Tara a _big_ reward.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

_Sit. No, don't sit. Stand. Okay, sit. Not on the bed! That might give… ideas. Or sit on Buffy's bed. Oz wouldn't do it on Buffy's bed… or would he? The rolling chair it is. _

Willow mentally wrestled with her self, her cow mug was filled to the brim with coffee, the cow smiling a toothy smile.

"Don't give me that look." Willow sneered at it. She was not a happy camper that morning. All night she had stayed up trying to figure out what to say, what to do. And she had come up with nothing. Why was it this hard? She could tell Oz almost anything, so why couldn't she find the right words?

Knock.

_It's him! Oh no, what am I gonna do… well opening the door would be a start. _"Come in!"

A blonde walks in. "Oh, Buffy it's you." Willow sighs.

"Yes this is my room." She smirks, plopping down on her bed. "What's up, Wills? Why ya wigging?"

"Oz. He's coming over. To talk. A serious talk. And, you know how I get when I have to serious talk."

"He's coming over now? Do I need to leave? Cause I can leave. I can go back to Riley's." she smirks again, smoothing down her hair.

"Ew." Willow wrinkles her nose. "You've been with him every night this week!"

"I sure have." Buffy says, her grin growing wider.

"_Eeeew._" Willow repeats, playfully tossing a pillow at Buffy.

"Hey, I wouldn't mess with a Slayer." She says, aiming and getting ready to launch the pillow back at her friend.

"Mercy!" Willow covers her face.

"Okay, okay. You're spared. For now." Buffy chuckles. "Anyways, why is Oz coming? I thought he, um, left."

Willow swallowed. She hated that word. Left, leaving, any tense, it was horrible. "He did. But I just need to talk to him some more. Closure, you know."

"I know. Sucks when you don't get that closure." Buffy sighed, thinking of Angel.

"So." Willow quickly changed the subject. "You and Riley are really heating up, huh."

"Yeah we are." Buffy said, regaining he smile. "After that whole thing with Faith and everything, I thought we couldn't be like this, y'know? But, we can."

"Plus, being possessed by horny ghosts must've helped." Willow pointed out.

"Guess so." She giggled. "I don't know. It's just nice to have a boyfriend like this, where I can see him a lot. Daylight and all."

"But how much of the daylight are you really seeing." Willow joked.

"Shush." Buffy laughed. "Everything is simple right now. For the most part, for me anyway. Sorry, Will. I know you're dealing with complications."

"S'okay. It'll all work out I think." She shrugged.

Knock.

"Oh! It's him. Buffy you gotta go." Willow said, panic in her voice.

"Oooookay." She grunted, standing up as well.

Buffy opened the door and Oz was standing there. "Oz, hey Oz! I was just leaving. You two talk. Good to see ya, bye!"

"She's jumpy." Oz said, walking in.

"She's Buffy." Willow shrugged.

The door shut with a soft boom. "So you're probably wondering why I invited you here." Willow started, feeling super awkward, like she was a sophomore again.

"Slightly."

"Well. I wanted to talk about us. I guess you kinda figured that, you're not dumb or anything. But yeah us is what I wanted to talk about- do you wanna talk now?"

"Willow-"

"I miss you."

"What?"

"Yeah. I miss you." She repeated. "A lot. Like it hurts how much I miss you. Oz you weren't just my only serious boyfriend ever. You were one of my best friends."

"Willow this is really complicated. Everything's all messed up."

"I know. I wish… I wish I could have you both." _Ooooh boy, I just said that. I, Willow Rosenberg, just proposed a threesome. Am I in my vampire self's world? _

"Willow, I-" Oz would do almost anything to be with her again. But this was kinda insane. All three of them? Together? How would that even-? "I don't think it works like that."

She grumbles and puts.

"Tara makes you happy. You make her happy. You guys… work."

"You both make me happy." She insists. "That's why this whole situation stinks. Like a smelly old man."

"I know it does." He says and goes over to her.

"My mother always said 'you can't have your cake and eat it too'. I always thought that was pretty dumb because why would you not eat cake if you have it? I guess this is what she meant by that. That you can't get everything ya want. But I still think it's a dumb expression."

"Agreed." He looks at his feet. "I think I should go."

"Are you gonna go-go?" she frowns at her own word choice. "I mean, are you leaving for good?"

"No. I think I'll stay in town a few more days, see what I want to do."

"Okay, good." She nods and hugs him, holding tight. He hugs her back, the same way he always does, cupping her head.

"Bye." She says leading him out.

As soon as the door shuts she falls to the floor. _Well I sure have some stuff to think about. _


	4. Chapter 4: Syphilis or Peppermint?

"The sweetest joy, the wildest woe, is love."

Willow sat in one of the back rows of her psychology class, slumping on her hand, not even listening to the lecture. Her eyes were droopy. She had gotten zero sleep last night; her thoughts kept her wide awake. Slowly she drifted into a light sleep…

It was twelfth grade. Willow was hacking in to something, like usual. Oz was by her side. Xander sat 'criss-cross applesauce' style on the counter next to them. Faith walks in, her crimped brown hair was half up-half down. She jumps up on the counter next to Xander. Willow cringes, she still wasn't over Faith and Xander's fling. It hurt a lot. Oz noticed her flinch and places his hand over hers. She nods her thanks and he gently squeezes her hand.

"Hey, what's the haps?" Faith says.

"Tryin' to find more about the Mayor." Willow mumbles.

"Have you found anything yet?" Faith asks, fearful that she has. Red was a computer Wiz. If anyone could find stuff, it was her.

"Nope. Zip. Nadda." Xander chimes in. He's playing with his shoe laces.

"What he said." Oz nods.

There's a long pause. The library is silent except for the clicks of Willow pressing on the key board.

"What do you guys think of threesomes?" Xander asks solemnly.

"Xander!" Willow scolds. "Bad Xander! Very bad Xander!"

"Hey, I'm just wondering!" he defends. "Don't have a hemorrhage."

"Lemme tell you something." Faith begins. "I knew this guy back in the day. Fucker always had a pepper mint in his mouth. And when I say always I mean _always_. All. The freaking. Time. Even when we were bumpin' uglies he still had that damn peppermint in his mouth. I swear he should've won an award for most peppermints ever consumed. Now this guys was dumb as doorknobs, and one day he comes up to me and says "Hey, don't do threesomes, kay? You catch shit that way." Three days later I see a headline in the news 'Local boy dead: Syphilis or peppermint?' Turns out the dummy choked on a peppermint."

Willow jolts awake, startled. Whaaaat was that. Was her subconscious really trying to take advice from Faith? _That's the dumbest thing you've ever done, brain._ Tara and Oz don't even have syphilis. _Oh what am I going to do. _


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing Phalange Lights

"Y-you talked to Oz? How diid t-t-that go?"

Tara held on to the phone, twirling the little phone cords like she did when she was little and would make pretend phone calls to the Queen. Her stutter was worse then usual as she waited eagerly for Willow's answer.

"It was…alright." Willow said, not providing much detail like Tara had hoped.

"So, what ha-aa-apens now?" Tara said, poking for information.

"I don't know really. I mean, he's staying, for a little while, I don't know really how long, I don't know anything… Why can't get a vision or have some sort of foggy crystal ball? Fate isn't throwin' me a bone!"

Tara licked her lips, processing the words. "Will, only time can tell wha-what's going to happen… I guess you just ha-ave to wait."

The blonde could hear Willow huff into the phone and her heart drooped. She'd gotten Willow all worked up and now she was huffin' and puffin' like a… well, like a wolf.

Willow continued to breathe for a while, Tara figured she was angry at her, and contemplating how to break up with her, nicely, no… maybe she thought Tara deserved the most cruel let down of all time, a lump formed in Tara's throat as she waited for a reply.

Then there was a sigh and Willow finally spoke. "You… you're right. I have to be patient… and in that time I'm gonna focus on you. Tara, do you wanna have like a picnic thing tomorrow? Or- or maybe work on our spells?"

Tara grinned sheepishly with relief. "Yes… a picnic sounds nice… i-it's supposed to be a nice day…."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow. With finger sandwiches!"

"Y'know if we were on the beach we could be sand-witches." Tara said, chuckling a bit but ceasing immediately when she realized how dumb her joke must've sounded.

To Tara's surprise Willow giggled at her dumbness, which made her feel slightly better. "Bye, sweetie." said Willow.

"Night, my Willow tree." Tara said, putting the phone on the receiver and shutting off the lamp light. She sinks into her pillow feeling like a complete idiot. She knows there's no way she's sleeping tonight. Her hands go up in front of her face, palms facing the squiggles in the ceiling. Then she begins to move them, wiggle them, make them dance. Her aura radiates colorful light that shines bright in the dark. Color is everywhere: bright pink, silver, tons of pastels are all dancing across the sky, or ceiling, but Tara can't tell the difference. The lights make shapes, almost telling a story. It's like a firework show. Soon she's sleepy, finally calmed down, no longer stressing. Her hands descend back to her sides and sleep quickly consumes her.


End file.
